Rip Line
Info = * Valkyr fires a grappling hook that covers a range of 25 / 40 / 60 / 75 meters. If the hook hits terrain, Valkyr will be pulled towards the hook's location. An enemy pierced by the hook will be dealt 300 / 400 / 500 / 600 damage, and Valkyr will forcefully pull the enemy towards her location. ** Damage is affected by Power Strength and is increased by body-part multipliers. ** Range is affected by Power Range. ** Rip Line is able to pull Valkyr across chasms and long gaps. However, Valkyr is not pulled the full distance to the hook's location. Increasing the range of this ability does not increase the pull strength on Valkyr. * Valkyr can perform a wall attack as she's being pulled. * Can be used to pull allies, which is sometimes useful as a teammate can be saved from a group of enemies. * Can mutilate enemies similarly to the Miter or the Glaive. *Scorpion uses a variant of Rip Line which can drag enemies but excludes the Slash proc on impact of the hook. *Conclave rating: 10 / 10 / 50 / 90. |-|Tips & Tricks = * This is another alternative ability for players to take advantage of heights quickly, similarly to Worm Hole, Super Jump and Teleport, pulling Valkyr to elevated areas which are not accessible with traditional movement. * This is also another alternative to take advantage with speed, allowing zip-lining on almost any location around a map. * It is possible to Rip Line onto a rocket fired from an Ogris. * Very effective during Capture missions because it can bring the target near Valkyr or her teammates. * Pressing the melee key (default: E) while being towed by the Rip line will make Valkyr use her melee weapon's wall attack. This method can be an effective way to make use of the Obex's and Kogake's 2,200 damage wall attack. *In Conclave, this ability is rated very highly, as it allows the user to either travel quickly around an arena or pull and knock down the enemy, rendering them an easy target. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces the range to 25.5 meters. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 6.25 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Range increases the range to 176.25 meters. **Reduces damage to 240. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage to 1374. **increases cost to 38.75 energy. |-|Bugs = *Very rarely, when pulling an enemy with Rip line the "rope" will not pull the enemy towards you and do no damage to the enemy, The "rope" also gets stuck between you and the enemy until the enemy is killed. See also * Valkyr de:Reißleine ru:Разрывающий шнур Category:Warframe Mods Category:Common Mods Category:Mods Category:Valkyr Category:Mechanics Category:Update 11